Chip card is a collective name for IC card and ID card, and generally may also be referred to as smart card, which is already one of the hot products of the international electronic information industry. The application of the chip card is no longer limited to early communication field, but widely extended to various fields such as financial finance, social insurance, transportation and tourism, medical and health, government administration, retail of goods, leisure and entertainment, school management, etc.
Dual interface chip card and non-contact chip card are also referred to as radio frequency card. The radio frequency card includes an IC chip and an inductive antenna, which are packaged in a standard PVC plastic card without any exposed chip and antenna parts. The radio frequency card successfully combines radio frequency identification technology with IC technology and solves the problems of passive and contactless. The card may close the surface of a card reader in 5-10 mm and complete the read and write operations of data by radio waves.
FIG. 1 schematically shows a longitudinal section exploded view of a PVC chip card package structure currently on the market. An IC chip 12 is mounted on a lower surface of a printed antenna circuit board 11. A sealing adhesive 13 fixes and protects the chip and gold wire solder joints. A groove is milled on an upper surface of the card 15 made of PVC plastic substrate. A hot melt adhesive layer 14 is coated on an inner wall of the groove. The antenna circuit board module is pressed into the groove of the PVC card body to be packaged into a PVC chip card.
The existing PVC chip card and its packaging technical solutions have the following disadvantages:
1. the chip card made of PVC plastic material has worse weather resistance, reliability, card body life (i.e. durability) than metal card;
2. from the appearance and decoration, the metal chip card is more noble, and should be high-end, differentiated and lean product in smart cards;
3. if the packaging solutions for PVC chip card are used in metal card body, due to the natural interference of the metal card body itself to the radio frequency antenna, the corresponding antenna circuit can not generate correct radio frequency signal, and therefore corresponding radio frequency functions can not be implemented; and
4. due to the influence of the distributed capacitance generated on the antenna by the metal card body, the frequency of the radio frequency signal is offset, the stability of AC signal deteriorates, and the quality of data exchanged by radio frequency will be weakened and interfered, such that the normal radio frequency signal communication and data communication with the card reader cannot be achieved.
Therefore, currently in the mature commercial market worldwide, there is still no RFID and NFC solution for full-metal cards. The existing RFID and NFC radio frequency solutions basically cannot realize normally the corresponding designed functions when used in metal chip cards.